Twilight Outtakes
by AngelycDevil
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles mostly based on the events of the Twilight saga. This is written for TheTwilight25 challenge, Round 7. Drabbles were based on prompts: adages. What's an adage, you ask? It's a short but memorable saying expressing a general truth. Canon, but some drabbles may be AU or slightly OOC.


TWILIGHT OUTTAKES

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **A couple of months ago, I participated in Round 7 of the Twilight Twenty-Five. The following is the result. The goal was to write 25 chapters in three months based on the prompts given. For round 7, the prompts were adages. What is an adage, you ask? It's a short but memorable saying expressing a general truth.

I would not have written this without the creation of TT25 challenge, or without the help of EmergencyBetaService, who provided a critical eye and meticulously edited my writing, so thank you. To my readers, you are the reason I continue to write; your every review, favorite, alert brings a smile to my face, so thank you for making me smile and laugh. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**_Blood is thicker than water_**

CARLISLE POV

It's Christmas, the one time in the year that the _entire_ Cullen family comes together under one roof; extended family is included, which means the Denali clan as well as the Quileutes are present.

My wife and I are sitting on the staircase, my left arm thrown around her shoulders, her head on mine. An eight-foot Christmas tree crowds a corner near the fireplace and the family is scattered on the floor.

A tiny, contented sigh escapes my wife and she reaches up to kiss my cheek. "I don't believe I've ever thanked you for this extraordinary life, Dr. Cullen."

* * *

**_'Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all_**

Carlisle Cullen stands before the grand painting, hands crossed behind his back, gazing at the woman who has caused such turmoil within vampire royalty.

When he found the picture of Mistress Didyme, he wasn't surprised at her features. She was everything he expected the sister of Master Aro to be...and more, for it was impossible to miss the compassion and childlike joy in her eyes.

Carlisle can see, very clearly now, why Master Marcus aches for this woman with his entire soul. As Carlisle realizes this, jealousy slithers through his consciousness because, even in agony, Master Marcus knows love.

* * *

**_Good things come to those who wait_**

LEAH POV

I left bumfuck La Push years ago, and I can still hear Jake drone about his crush on half-and-half.

"_Nessie this, Nessie that, oh-my-geeee doesn't she look a-may-zing in that outfiii—"_

Pain shoots up my jaw and I'm on my feet.

"Watch where you throw your shit, asshole!" I lean down to grab the disk when I feel a presence behind me.

"My bad, beautiful."

I huff and straighten, turning to face the idiot. Tan skin, full lips and a lip ring are all I notice before I look into his eyes...and I know that I've finally found home.

* * *

**_Do as I say, not as I do_**

EDWARD POV

I yank a thin silver chain and a petite, brown-haired human walks out from the other end, snacks in hand, eyes cast down.

"Yes, Master?"

I want to groan at the soft voice that's coming from that talented mouth of hers.

She looks at me, expectant. I blink to clear my head before speaking. "We're leaving. Do you have everything you need, pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good."

And because I can't resist, I lean in to kiss her plump, glossy lips. She whimpers at my touch, and I smirk before pulling back and heading to the registers.

* * *

**_No pain, no gain_**

FELIX POV

I throw the Guard in the air—only to accelerate his fall by wrapping my fingers around his neck and pushing him into the ground. Then, I pull him to his feet and shove him against a pillar which shudders before a long crack descends on its surface.

I try to grab him again, but he dodges my grip. He ducks under my arm, twisting it to force me to the ground.

I groan when his foot digs into my stomach, but I ignore the pain as King Aro's words echo in my head. _There is no room for the weak. _

* * *

**_Don't bite the hand that feeds you_**

ESME POV

_"What are we eating?" he asks. He's not drunk._

_"__Oh, I already ate," I whisper, relaxing. _

_His eyes narrow. "I don't remember giving you permission to eat." _

_I flinch, hearing the chair scrape against the floor. My muscles tighten in preparation for the blows that'll follow. _

_I whimper when he touches my cheeks, dragging his finge— _"Dear God! Esme, stop!"

I blink; Edward's voice brings me out my reverie. He's glaring at me, his jaw set, eyes furious in response to the human memories of my husband._I'm sorry, Edward, I—_

"Forget it," he huffs before leaving Carlisle's study.

* * *

**_Fools rush in where angels fear to trend_**

ALICE POV

I settle deeper into the couch as a vision clouds my sight.

"_Bella! You can't go in a bar!" Jessica Stanley protests._

"_I'm not going in. I just want to see something."_

"_Are you crazy? Are you suicidal?" Jess whispers._

Suicide?! But it makes sense. Bella suffers just as much as Edward does, but she's human. She can't possibly handle all those emotions. What if she decides that life isn't worth it anymore?

"_No, I'm not," Bella replies. _I blink in relief and grab my phone, planning on giving my dear brother a very _detailed_ description of my vision.

* * *

**_Youth is wasted on the young_**

JAKE POV

"You _what?!_" my wife screeched at me.

And she had every right to be angry; I'd just accidentally confessed to kissing her own mother. Of course, Nessie knew that I'd pursued Bella in my younger days but she never knew the extent of the relationship I'd shared with Bella.

"Sweetheart, that was a _long _time ago. I was stupid, young, and reckless," I weakly defended myself. She froze.

_Fuck. Um... _"I love you?"

She snarled, dropping to a low crouch, and I tried not to smile because I knew exactly where it would end...

In the bedroom.

* * *

**_Practice makes perfect_**

EDWARD POV

"You're not angry?" Bella says softly.

I want to bang my head against a wall at my stupidity that caused my own _wife_ to question me like this. "I'm not angry."

"Why not?"

"Well..." Uhm...how do I put this? I start with the obvious. "I didn't hurt you, for one thing. It _was_ easier this way, to control myself, to channel the excesses." I glance at the crushed headboard. "Maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect."

She smiles brightly at me. "I _told _you that it was all about practice!"

* * *

**_Curiosity killed the cat_**

ROSE POV

I'm stealthier than a mouse as I scale up the side of Chief Swan's house, and smile when I realize that I've found Isabella's room in one try. I open the unlocked window—_fool!—_and cringe when it squeaks.

Without hesitation, I rush to the human's side, cover her nose and mouth, and freeze my grip until her feeble heart stops beating. She struggles lightly, her mind not fully conscious yet. Entire incident takes only a few minutes.

I glance at her innocent, lifeless face, and I allow sorrow to grip me for a moment. If only she'd minded her own business...

* * *

**_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade_**

EMMETT POV

Never in my decades of being an immortal creature had I ever _dreamed_ of sitting on a stool, behind a bright yellow poster, under my own will. The acidic stench of the concoction Nessie made burned my nose, but I smiled at every passing human. Most kids stayed away from me, while the exercising moms openly eye-fucked me.

Dear God, please save me.

"Isn't this so much fun, Uncle Emmett?" Nessie turned to smile at me radiantly, my personal sun on this cloudy day. I grinned at her enthusiasm, and nodded at the one who made this all okay.

* * *

**_Once bitten, twice shy_**

BELLA POV

Alice won't tell me where he is.

I last saw Edward days ago in the forest. It's all too familiar, and while I know he won't leave me, it still hurt that he's hiding from me.

Finally, I can't take it anymore and head out to find him. I notice the single ribbon in each tree as I drive out of the city, and I follow the trail until it stops in the middle of the woods. As I step out of the car, Edward's scent surrounds me, and I realize what today is.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Bella."

* * *

**_The grass is always greener on the other side_**

BELLA POV

"Bella, I don't understand."

"What's so complicated about 'I don't want to be married to you anymore' Jake?" She looks at me, incredulous.

"Everything. We're _happy_. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe that you turn into a wolf and you didn't even mention once in the last seven years we were _married_! Or that you can leave me like _that_," she snaps her fingers, "because you imprintedon someone."

"I love _you_. No one else. Never have, never will."

"You don't know that. Just like Sam! Just like...Edward."

* * *

**_A chain is only as strong as its weakest link_**

JANE POV

I focus my attention on the leader, _Doctor _Carlisle Cullen, imagining the fire racing along his body, greedily devouring the flesh in its formidable path. He's the key to everything, the link between the gathered dimwits.

Once he falls, they all will.

The mind-reader gasps, realizing my plans, but he's too late. He jumps, willing to sacrifice himself for his _father, _but stops when he sees that the leader still stands, unaffected by my gaze.

Doubt fills me for the very first time in my immortal life. _How?_

My eyes snap toward the newborn. Surely, she can't be that strong...

* * *

**_Fight fire with fire_**

The ghoulish-looking avatar ducked behind a cart while the elfin beast demolished all of its victims, and when the time was right, it crept behind the enormous elf and killed it with a fireball.

The screen flashes big, red letters. _Winner: LochNessHybrid114! Congratulations!_

"I _won_!" Nessie turns to her Grandpa. "Grandpa, I won! And you lost!" She jumps on the couch and does a victory dance.

Carlisle stares at his granddaughter and smiles at her happiness. It makes losing to a two-year-old feel less...sucky. _You _let _her win, Carlisle. You took one for the team, _he placates himself.

* * *

**_Mind over matter_**

JASPER POV

_A Porsche, a vacation, shopping in Paris, band tickets, those fuchsia heels that're coming out in a couple of months—or perhaps I should let her go crazy with my credit card for a day... _

_No, you can't decide, remember? She'll know the moment you do! _

_Um, uh... four plane tickets for a girls' night out in Barcelona, diamonds, a purse from that Italian designer, jewelry, lingerie..._

I nearly moan as the thought of my dear Alice in a dark purple corset and crotchless panties flashes through my mind. _Yep, definitely getting those later. _

_Now, back to the anniversary gifts..._

* * *

**_To err is human; to forgive, divine_**

JASPER POV

I follow Bella's scent deep into the Canadian wilderness until I see her on top of a boulder. Alice convinced me that Bella needs _me_ at this moment, and from the drained body we found unburied in the forest, I know why. Guilt, sadness, fear, and self-loathing rolls off of Bella in waves.

"Lie down with me."

I do as she says before cocooning us in calm.

"Jasper."

I turn toward her.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is thick with unshed tears.

I reach out and pull my little sister in for a hug. "Nobody's perfect, darlin'."

* * *

**_Patience is a virtue_**

"_Hello, I'm Mr. Schlenoff, principal of Glanford High. Is this Mrs. Cullen?"_

"Speaking."

"_Mrs. Cullen, it's come to my attention that your eldest son, Emmett, is quite the troublemaker, but I'm afraid he's gone too far this time."_

"What'd he do?"

"_Well, uh, he was found in the janitor's closet with...his girlfriend in a...very compromising position. He'll serving detention for the next four weeks for his actions."_

Esme sighed. "I understand, Mr Schlenoff. I'll make sure that he won't act in this manner again."

"_Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. Enjoy your day." _

"Bye."

* * *

**_Out of sight, out of mind_**

BELLA POV

It takes us two minutes to reach the mountaintop, away from all the noise.

"Far enough?"

He traps my body against a tree, crashing his lips to mine. I pull him closer.

"Mmhm," he replies. He cups my ass before his hand wanders under my shirt. As he kisses his way down my jaw, I slide a finger down the center of his button-down, ripping it open.

"Bel-la..."

"Mm?"

"I love you." He nips at my neck. _So good. _

"Forever," I reply.

"Yes," he whispers before sliding his lean fingers into my pussy.

* * *

**_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_**

PAUL POV

"JAKE! We still hitting the Therapy tonight?" I holler as I fling open his front door. It's never locked; it's not like the Blacks have anything worth stealing anyway. A feminine gasp sounds from across the room, and I see a black-haired woman dart into a room in a wet towel.

So, either Jake found a way to forget Bella, or that's his sister. It's probably the latter.

Hot damn. The puny little girl I remembered is nowhere to be seen. This one's all curves and beauty from what I've seen.

_Now, how am I going to introduce myself?_

* * *

**_Two's company, three's a crowd_**

She sways her hips to the beat, slightly brushing against his hardening cock every once in a while. Her hands slide across his shoulder blades, and she lightly nips his neck.

"Rosalie." She knows she's in trouble. He never calls her that unless he's absolutely serious, or in this case, turned on.

She's completely aware of what she's doing to him; she can feel it. She hides her smirk in her shoulder. "Yeah?"

His voice is deliciously rough when he answers. "If you don't stop moving right now, you _will_ be punished for disobeying my orders."

* * *

**_Ignorance is bliss_**

EDWARD POV

I glance at Bella for the eighteenth time today to find her staring at me. A delectable blush is painted across her cheeks, and she lowers her eyes when she realizes that I'm looking. I curse at whatever force that prevents me from reading her mind.

_Can't take it anymore... _"What are you thinking?" I whisper.

She rolls her eyes before a little pucker appears between her eyebrows, and then I hear, _I was thinking about how good your cock feels in my mouth. _

I freeze. Bella giggles, but when I turn, she faces straight ahead toward the professor.

* * *

**_The road to hell is paved with good intentions_**

JAKE POV

Hands clenched to the side, I _tried_ to think, but the womanon top of me made it impossible.

"Nes—"

"Shhh."

I shut up. I meant, just how much can a guy resist?

One thing was for sure: Edward was going to kill me. chop me up into pieces and toss 'em into the Pacific.

But, we were only kissing. I'd stop once she—_shit. _She started trying to unzip my pants. I sat up and lightly nudged her off me. I didn't look at her; my barely-there resolve would crumble.

There was only one thing to do: run.

* * *

**_The darkest hour is just before dawn_**

The sky was dark and obscured by clouds, and the fog waltzed around tree-trunks and through green leaves. The forest was silent; most creatures were deep in slumber.

They ran together, the deathly pale ones, swerving between branches and leaping over rocks and streams. They left nothing in their wake but an unearthly, sweet scent. They ran hand-in-hand, their refined eyes inhaling the beauty around them. They stopped on top of a cliff looming over a tumultuous ocean, and sat with their feet dangling over the edge.

They did not know then, but they were meant to reign the night.

* * *

**_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again_**

NESSIE POV

He thinks I'm too naïve and young. Idiot. We waited for four fucking years for me to "grow up" before going out on a date, and now he won't kiss me. I have to find him alone. Where could he be?

"The garage."

Dad's helping me? Okay...

I sprint to the garage to find him under a car. I pull on his leg 'til he rolls out.

He sits up. "What are you doing?"

"Kiss me."

His eyes widen, but I'm not waiting. Before he can react, I pull him close and press my lips to his.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
